creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
SAD696
Estava eu reunido com minha família em uma noite de Terça-Feira 18:00,era um costume nosso,era legal até. Então nós estávamos sob a mesa de jantar,estava alegre com pessoas perto de mim... Meu pai então disse para nós: - Bom,vou ser direto,o que vocês acham de passar o fim de semana em uma fazenda do tio de Billy? Todos responderam que sim,eu comecei a sentir uma sensação ruim mas eu concordei. Billy era meu irmão mais novo de 9 anos de idade,desci para meu quarto e entrei no meu computador e pesquisei sobre a fazenda,a fazenda se chamava "Happy Pig" que era de Mark Thompson que foi assassinado nesta fazenda que ele era proprietário,ele tinha 20 anos e morreu brutalmente,o corpo dele foi encontrado em 10/05/1992. Fiquei em choque com isto e já logo disse para o meu pai,ele negativou dizendo que era FALSO esta notícia... Fomos para a tal fazenda nos "divertir" só eu que estava assustado,suando frio,olhando para os lados,com muito medo. Era 14h da tarde ainda mas eu saberia que poderia ocorrer alguma coisa em qualquer momento,nós entramos na fazenda,era gigantesco,iria demorar cerca de 1 a 2 dias para limpar e organizar tudo,então irei esclarecer tais coisas e momentos que eu vivenciei: Sexta-Feira: 01/10/2001: Assustado,entramos nos quartos,cada um escolheu o seu,limparam tudo,acharam coisas quebradas,rasgadas,estragadas e jogaram tudo isto fora. Meu pai fez um churrasco,me acalmou um pouco,então 17h nós entramos para dentro,porque já era hora de bichos saíram de suas tocas para caçarem comidas,ficamos dentro da casa,deu 23:20 e todos foram dormir,eu aconcheguei na cama e não conseguia dormir,as janelas estavam trancadas,a porta também,estava me cobrindo,estava com frio,então peguei meu celular e entrei no meu Facebook para conversar com amigos,a partir disto,escutei passos vindo perto da porta do meu quarto,olhei debaixo da porta em minha cama e vi um par de tênis preto caminhando dentro de casa,entrei em pânico e não chamei nem gritei ninguém,peguei meu celular e já era 0:00. Eu desmaiei de pânico e dormi... Sábado: 02/10/2001: Pronto,acordei, penúltimo dia, meus pais assustados me acordaram e falaram que acharam uma fita escrito "SAD696" eles disseram que não conseguiram reproduzir em um Vídeo Cassete,então vi que a fita havia sido corrompida,consertei-a e nós fomos assistir a fita... Demorou cerca de 20 segundos para começar,quando começou apareceu na tela escrito: "WARNING: This is a real tape,the tape is from this farm,if you are watching this,get out of this farm fast! BE WARNED!" ''que traduzido fica: "''ATENÇÃO: Está é uma fita verdadeira,a fita vem desta fazenda,se você está assistindo isto,saia desta fazenda RÁPIDO! ESTEJA AVISADO!" ''Nós somos Brasileiros,eu fui o único que consegui traduzir. Traduzi para minha família e ninguém acreditou no que estava traduzido,então não disse mais nada. A fita começou dentro da casa no sofá onde nós estávamos sentados assistindo,um cara sentou no sofá e começou a chorar,então veio uma mulher e chorou também,não havia som neste momento,após isto,o homem levantou enfurecido e começou a comer a cabeça desta mulher,neste momento o som estava estourado e dava para ouvir a mulher agonizando de dor,a mulher caiu no chão e a câmera deu um close-up em sua cabeça que estava totalmente comida,dava para ver o cérebro pulsando e saindo sangue de seu nariz,ficou um bom tempo,todos saíram da sala e foram no banheiro vomitar e eu fui o único que continuei lá sentado. Então a câmera voltou para o cara que estava olhando fixamente para a câmera e ele dizia "Você será o próximo"... Nós todos tentávamos sair da casa e tudo fechava os caminhos,a porta estava trancada,após um ataque sobrenatural,meu irmão mais novo de 9 anos foi possuído e morto,após isto algo me puxava pra fora da casa,e eu tentava puxar minha família mas nada acontecia,meus ouvidos ficava reproduzindo um zumbido "piiiiiiii"... Acordei em casa,parece clichê mas... foi bizarro,muito bizarro... Meu amigo Gustavo me mandou uma mensagem na Terça ás 18:00 que dizia: - ''Cara você não vai acreditar,eu e minha família estamos reunidos jantando aqui e meu pai disse que vai levar a gente na fazenda do meu tio! Meu irmão mais velho está assustado com isso mas ele é assim mesmo hahaha. Categoria:OC Categoria:Final Chocante